The goal of this project is to characterize the immune response to components of myelin and of measles virus. This study has focused on the composition of the outer membrane surface. One of the myelin glycoproteins has been partially purified and demonstrated to be antigenic in rabbits. An immune response against this surface component of myelin may contribute to immunopathology involving the nervous system. The measles membrane antigens are being characterized; immuno-reactivity against these components is being analyzed. This research uses pure virus which is being assessed chemically and immunologically.